Love's Nocturne
by Freaky Krazer
Summary: Memories of the Goddess he once loved... a tale of love's doing and time's changing...rated T for later chapters, ShigurexAkito and Chapter 97 and 101 spoilers shall reach you!
1. Chapter 1: Pristine Maiden of the Well

**Disclaimer:** The author, Freaky Krazer (a.k.a the eternally forgotten) claims no rights to Fruits Basket or to its plot, characters, and etc. She only owns the plot of this fanfiction and has no legal rights to Fruits Basket. This story is rated T for teens and contains spoilers for chapter 97-101 or more. I'm not so sure. I'm sorry but I just have to say this, I LOVE NARAKU!

Key Terms:

Koto – a Japanese string instrument made over a thousand years ago

Okasama – a politer term for mother (the higher form for Okasan. It is very rare to find someone using the term Okasama nowadays so it feels like it's not even a word anymore)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1: The Pristine Maiden of the Well

When Akito was young, she liked to hear fairy tale stories from Shigure. Everyone else didn't bother in Ren's orders but Shigure was brave enough to do anything for his young goddess.

One fall afternoon, Shigure told a depressed 6-year old Akito a wonderful story before he left her bedroom in order to place her spirits up.

"Once upon a time, there was an enchanted forest which only existed in the dreams of celestials, created by the Sun Goddess. A place where the trees stood tall and fair as their flaming leaves descended into the ground. The flowers wilting in progress, showing a dark purple color as the short golden grass swayed slightly as a breeze swept in. Everything seemed like a sun-setting heaven. A bush of Tsubakis closed as its blossoming feature hid itself to protect from the frigid air. The environment reflected a golden red color into everything that it seemed fall was the only season…"

Akito gazed wonderingly at her distant cousin with beaming eyes.

"In that forest, all the animals, accustomed to fall, all had brown fur and the birds had red feathers. There were humans too. All of them fair and beautiful dressed in the fair color of grey and black. They all lived happily there. All the colors of fall mixed in with a peace that cannot be shattered. It was a world far from humans and earth…." Shigure's eyes wandered off telling the story.

"And everyday in that world, each moment the sun rises and sets, a beautiful maiden wearing a white and silver gown, hair dark as the night, and eyes bright like the stars, would gather everyone on a small hill where an old well stood. Over there, she would sing with her lovely voice and play a Koto with her delicate fingers. All the living creatures of the forest would stop by and listen to her bewitching melody. It was done honor the Sun Goddess. And each day everyone would bring their sacrifices as that young maiden played her Koto. She was revered and cherished by everyone."

Akito imagined this scene with a dreamy expression while being cradled in Shigure's arms. Suddenly, a feminine desire went up to Akito's heart. It was a desire just to be like the maiden in the story, to be beautiful and the center of everyone's attention. If only, she could dress beautifully in a silk white and silver kimono. She would be just like that pristine maiden of the well.

However, it came to Akito that Ren would never let her do that. It is simply inevitable. A dismal face swept Akito's interested eyes. This caused Shigure to stop and help but wonder.

"Akito-san, what's wrong?" he asked full of concern.

Akito hugged Shigure sadly, "Shigure, I want to be like the maiden…"

The young Inu smiled sorrowfully at his goddess and lied, "You are one Akito-san." (I implied that he lied because Shigure knows Akito will and is raised as a boy and never as a fair young maiden)

"Am I?" she asked curiously with that childish look of hers. "I don't look it Shigure. I look like a little boy!"

Shigure gave his "unsure" expression and said, "That's true, but a maiden is a maiden not because of her looks but because of who she is. You're as beautiful as a maiden the way you are."

Akito smiled, satisfied with the reply. It was so childish, Akito for once, looked like a girl.

Shigure went on with his story about how a young lad fell in love with this maiden and carried her away into a secret place where no one can take her away from him. For 3 months the maiden was absent to do her duty and so the Sun Goddess provided none of her beneficial talents for the forest and everything soon grew cold. It became so cold, that the animals had to dig into the ground to find warmth, and the trees grew white themselves. Soon, the clouds broke apart and tiny white crystals fell from the sky, putting a gigantic sheet of white to cover the whole forests. The humans had to slaughter animals in order to find warmth in their furs and because of this, all the animals and humans became indifferent. This period of time was called "winter". After those 3 months, the young man himself grew tired of this winter and decided to bring back the maiden to the forest. Once again, the maiden was able to play her Koto and everything cold left as the Sun Goddess once again appeared. Warmth came back to the forest and everything under the earth sprouted green and colorful. Even the old sacred wall looked new and beautiful as green vines entangled around it.

Akito cut Shigure off and inquired, "Shigure, I want a painting like that."

Shigure seemed dazed.

"I want a painting of that scene. A scene of the beautiful maiden playing her Koto as the whole world turned green, flowers blooming, the sky blue, and everything represent spring!"

Shigure was about to reply but then footsteps were heard before the Shoji door of Akito's room. Shortly after that, it slid open, revealing Ren.

"Shigure!" Ren exclaimed, "It's time for Akito to take her Kanji lessons, leave now!"

Shigure nodded as he released Akito from his arms and walked out.

"Will you come for me tomorrow Shigure?" Akito asked before he left.

Shigure looked at Ren and quickly Ren shook her head. Then, he smiled cheerfully, "Well maybe next time alright?" And with that he exited the place.

Akito frowned again as her sadistic mother ruined her fun.

Shortly after, Akito's mentor arrived and brought with her, her boring Kanji lessons.

During the whole while of her lessons, Akito pondered about the story Shigure was telling her earlier. She wondered how it would end and whether it would be happy or sad. But Akito mostly thought about how she admired that beautiful maiden. Every time Shigure told her stories of beautiful maidens, how Akito would envy their lives and wish she was one too. She even pictured herself in a beautiful white kimono, with long feminine hair and her face prettier than anything else in the world. How she dreamed to be like an angel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: Well that story I made up. If you think you've read it somewhere in Japanese mythologies, then I apologize if my creativity seems to be unconsciously making up ideas that are already made up. Well if you're confused about my whole story, this story mostly reflects on Shigure and Akito's relationship. Kinda like my other fic, "A Lost Beauty" but this time it's for Shigure and Akito. I used to hate Shigure but after seeing that picture of cradling kiddie Akito when she was sad was SOOOOOOO adorable. Anyways I shall update soon, but for now, rest.


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets of Devouring Shadows

**Author's Note: **hey it's me again. Here to continue Love's Nocturne. I claim no rights any type at all to Fruits Basket. So yeah, you guys want a cookie? You guys want a cookie? Oh yes you do…yes you do….want some milk with that too? Okay I am being weird. Wow, chapter 1 was SHORT. When I typed it up it was 13 pages.

Rating T

Pairings: Shigure x Akito

Yen's ramblings of extreme thoughts part 1: Yeah I am putting this up for now. My beautiful Akito... Ha it was funny when Takaya-sensei said "My Mabudachi Aki." Now I want to say, "My sexy Aki" I always thought of Akito as a sex god. Which makes me wonder, when Akito goes somewhere like a restaurant or something and she needs to use the bathroom, does she use men's or women's? Very weird, ne?

Key Terms:

Mabudachi – handsome and blossoming

Ne – it technically means right when you're using it at the end of a question.

"Quotations" – part of speech

_Italics_ – someone's thoughts

'Single quotations' – when a word is being stressed

NOTE: this chapter will start with Yuki, so Akito will be referred to as "he" for the first few paragraphs. First five paragraphs are taken from volume 15. WARNING: this chapter, a lil dark and fluffy.

In case you guys didn't know, the ages…: Akito – 7; Shigure, Ayame, Hatori – 14; Kureno – 13.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 2: Secrets of the Devouring Shadows

_(Time – when Akito is 7, setting in the beginning volume 15..SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 15)_

There are many dark secrets in the Sohma family. Many secrets that were kept to the grave……

Yuki spent every hour and minute with Akito when he didn't have school. Sure, Akito is short-tempered, but he was kind in a way. Everyday, Akito would simply rant about how special they both are and how their bond is stronger than anything in the world.

All his general feelings for Akito are neutral. He simply doesn't how to feel around Akito especially when the bond is taking in effect.

There was one time when Akito lost his temper while eating lunch as Yuki coughed constantly due to his weak bronchi. Slamming the dishes on the floor, Akito covered his ears and yelled, "SHUT UP! STOP THAT COUGHING, IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!"

Yuki covered his mouth, stifling his cough. Yuki felt a temporarily short fear for what had just happened, but it all passed. After a few seconds, Akito calmed down and they both started eating again. (That scene was taken from volume 15 of Fruits Basket)

Many days later, Yuki saw Akito crying one time, in her room alone. He would seldom see Akito being cradled by Shigure as she was mentally breaking. (Now I am using the pronoun she, don't get confused) When Shigure isn't there to comfort Akito, Kureno would come by and do the deed himself.

One day, when Shigure and Yuki were alone for the first time, he asked, "Shigure, why is Akito crying?"

Shigure looked at Yuki sadly and said, "Because Akito's hurting… and right now, Akito doesn't want to be bothered. Stay away for now, alright Yuki?"

Yuki nodded his head and gawked at the Shoji screen leading to Akito's room. Inside, Yuki could feel his heart aching. He didn't understand why but he felt a pang of pain and regret inside of him. Inside, his god is breaking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours after Akito locked herself in her room, Shigure went inside to assure his goddess was still alright.

"Don't come in! My world… I am…I … exist! I …" Akito stuttered, petrified.

"Akito-san, it's me Shigure," he said soothingly as he entered.

Akito, who was sitting on the floor with her arms covering her head, looked up with tears in her eyes. "Shigure?" Her face was very frightened and her body shivered of fear.

"Yes, it's me Akito-san," he replied.

Akito stood up quickly and ran towards the Inu. As soon as she reached him, she opened her arms and hugged the taller (and older) boy tightly. She cried violently, "I DO EXIST! I DO LIVE! I DO HAVE A REASON! I AM NOT NOTHING!" Her cries and cries went on, all saying, "I AM NOT NOTHING!"

Shigure lifted her up and kissed her lightly on her cheek, whispering slightly, "It's okay, you're not nothing."

Her tears started to stop as her voice slowly calmed. But her clutch on Shigure tightened, creasing his shirt. Her nails dug into the skin of his back. Akito's voice started to become aggressively dangerous, "I do exist. I am not nothing. I can live."

He caressed her back lovingly as he continued on holding her.

"That woman…" she ranted, "That woman is wrong! I HATE HER! I HATE EVERYTHING! THIS WORLD… THIS WORLD IS PITCH BLACK! I HATE THIS PLACE! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!"

Shigure knelt down and let go of Akito, letting her stand on her own. Akito rubbed her eyes with her small pale hands. But right after that, she hugged him again, wanting shelter and comfort. "SHIGURE YOU LOVE ME RIGHT? YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?" she sobbed hopelessly.

Shigure returned the hug, again, and murmured in her ear, "Yes, I love you more than anything in the world."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A day later, Akito could smile again. However, Ren noticed that it was because of Shigure and banned him from seeing her for a week. It was originally 2 days, but Shigure mouthed Ren back.

(Three days later)

She didn't have Yuki to play with because he had school. Akito didn't have school (but I believe she had a mentor). So the whole day, she was alone, reading her books.

Akito wasn't so alone when she heard the sound leaves cracking and shaking in a bush in her immense garden. Akito put down her book and she walked slowly and curiously towards the open door leading to her garden. Akito stood on her porch, short and excited in a bad way.

A tall young lad came out of the bushes dirty and mud stained. He brushed off small twigs from his jet black hair and smiled seeing Akito standing there so eagerly.

"Shigure?" she called with a soft voice.

His smile looked silly and boyish. It came to Akito clearly, that he snuck in after observing his twig and leaf stained clothes. But she wondered why Shigure had to trespass his way when he could just knock on her door. (She was oblivious and not told of Shigure's punishment from Ren. This way, Ren thought Akito would think Shigure abandoned her)

"The prince will have to see his princess sometime," Shigure said in a teasing voice scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

Akito smiled happily as her bored and pessimistic spirit lit up with pure joy. Her eyes grew wide and excitement and her lips grew wide smiling, revealing her cute side. Shigure started to walk towards her.

Shigure's left hand, which was hidden behind his back, was revealed holding on to two beautiful Tsubakis and held it out to her. Akito's reaction was priceless as her eyes beamed like the stars and a gasp of cheerfulness leapt from her mouth. "They're my favorite Shigure!" (Did it ever occur to Akito that she had a square meter of them in her garden?)

Akito opened her arms to welcome an embrace from her favored Junishi. Shigure approached closer and wrapped his arms around her tiny body back. When he had let go, he placed a hand on her soft cheek, caressing it as he stared lovingly at her. "I'll always be here for you."

Akito held the Tsubakis against her chest and gazed back at the older boy's eyes. It was then that Shigure drew closer and kissed a surprised Akito on her smooth lips. It wasn't a passionate lover's kiss. It was a simple, childish kiss from a 14 year old boy towards a 7-year old girl.

After that precious moment, Shigure and Akito did what they usually do. They played around, hung out, told stories, and etc. But there was something different about that day. That day, they felt closer to each other. It was like an aura of love hung above them. Their time together was like a dream.

But just like every dream, this one had to pass. Shigure took note of the time and noticed that Yuki shall becoming soon, being escorted by the hand maid of Ren and Akito. He didn't want to get caught by her because that will jut result into the maid telling Ren herself. So he ended their blissful time and instantly said with a sad tone, "Akito-san, I have to go."

She gave a gloomy expression. Akito got the feeling he didn't want to be there. "Why, Shigure?"

Shigure replied with a gray face, "Well, I really can't tell you. But I promise I'll come back sometime tomorrow, alright?"

Akito's face was full of color again and she nodded her head joyously.

He quickly ran out of the face but waved a goodbye before he did. And in minutes, a knock came on Akito's Shoji as she quietly ran back to her place in the center of her bright room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kureno was very surprised at Shigure's action and just continued listening to his story.

"Wow Gure-nisan, you really snuck in huh?" Kureno asked awed at his bravery.

"Well of course, I just told you, didn't I?" Shigure responded harshly. Kureno was intimidated by the older boy and so frowned.

Ayame took his turn to talk and said with pure confidence, "Well I think that was very sweet of Shigure, to comfort our little Goddess as if she was a queenly princess! IT'S MAN'S ROMANCE!"

Hatori and Kureno looked at Ayame in an odd way.

Shigure giggled at his best friend's comment.

Hatori, who was listening with them the whole time, said his, rather mature, opinions, "I think that was very stupid of you Shigure. What would've happened if you were caught?"

"Haa-kun you're too mature for these things," Shigure teased, patting the back of the dragon.

Ayame's confident and happy face became curious and suspicious. "Shigure, you say there was neither sight nor hint of Ren-sama coming?"

The other three looked up at him perplexed. Hatori quickly came back to his monotone face and said, "If that's so Shigure," He turned to look at him, "It's very suspicious that she didn't watch thinking you wouldn't sneak in."

Kureno looked at his older friends and stated, "That's true Gure-ni. The last time you were in trouble with Ren-sama she made sure you didn't come close to the garden nor Akito-san."

Shigure lowered his head in deep thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(A day later,)

Kureno was aghast in horror as Ren not only threw verbal abuses but slapped her on her weak face with pure strength after walking in on their play time. Ren smirked cruelly. It turns out, she was able to get Shigure's surprise visit out of Akito's mouth from yesterday.

"I'll make sure that damn dog gets it too," she said with pure hostility. "Did you really think I can let you have your 'happiness' on times when you're being punished?" Another slap on the face stroke Akito, hitting her continuously every time she was done talking. "You're lucky I even let Kureno in here." Another slap on the face…

"REN-SAMA!" Kureno protested.

"SHUT UP!" Ren countered.

Akito glared angrily at her 'mother'. She felt it an insult when someone not of the Junishi orders them around while abusing their god. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S NOT YOURS TO BOSS AROUND!" The bond between them took effect on her.

Ren almost laughed hearing this. Her eyes changed from evil to psychotic. "YOU REALLY THINK HE'S 'YOURS'? THAT MAKES ME WANT LAUGH AKITO!"

She smacked her, this time, blood dripped out, but Akito still stood up.

Ren's tone of voice changed again with the hint of disgust coming out of her lips, "No one and especially not my 'son' will NEVER disobey or disrespect me!" One final blow to her face (very repetitive) but Akito gathered her strength to maintain her balance.

"If THAT is what you call your BOND then it is pretty useless Akito. You're not as special as you think you are. You're nothing but a spoiled annoying brat WHO KNOWS NOTHING BUT TO TAKE OUT TANTRUMS! THEY DON'T LOVE YOU AKITO! THE BOND THAT YOU CLAIM IS NOTHING BUT A FALSE ONE! TELLING YOURSELF THAT YOU'RE BEING LOVED AND PEOPLE LYING THAT THEY LOVE YOU, IT'S ALL A FALSE BOND! YOU'RE EXISTENCE IS NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF TIME!"

Akito was horrified at what she was saying and wanted her to stop.

Meanwhile Kureno persisted on, "Ren-sama," the rooster disrupted with a hint of fear, "I believe that's enough."

Ren ignored him and took pleasure in seeing Akito's frightened expression as her eyes swelled up tears of resent. She continued her remarks, "Akito, you don't deserve to live. All your life you'll spent your time destroying the lives of the ones you control. They'd hate you and because of the 'bond' they'd hate you more. The Junishi that you love so much, even Kureno and Shigure, will wish you were DEAD. So don't think everything is happy and innocent. Even your precious Yuki thinks the same."

Kureno couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand her making Akito feel unwanted and telling her horrible lies. With a sudden courage, he ran to block them from each other, standing in front of Akito. "Ren-sama it's enough! Leave her alone!"

Ren's smirk was swept away and she looked at him with cold eyes. "Why should I? 'He's' my son. I can tell 'him' anything I want." Ren grabbed him by his collar and started to rise him a few inches from the floor (wow she's strong), "So don't you ever DARE interrupt me…you filth!" Ren threw him on the ground weakly but only for a short distance.

Akito was crying now. She felt pain for herself and Kureno. _The Junishi that you love so much, even Kureno and Shigure, will wish you were DEAD._ She stared fearfully at what happened at Kureno. _They'd hate you and because of the 'bond' they'd hate you more._

"Remember this Akito," Ren alluded, disturbing Akito's thoughts, "This world is full of shadows that will devour your every thought and every word and every soul. Don't get ahead of yourself and think this world is a happy place because it's not. It's world of darkness and pitch BLACK."

After all those words were shared, Ren left the both of them alone. Then, she made sure Shigure wouldn't sneak in anymore and Kureno was sent home immediately.

Seeing him all worried, Shigure came to Kureno after he got out of the main house and asked, "What happened?"

Kureno's worried eyes fixated upon Shigure and said, "Ren said horrible things…to Akito. I don't know…if she's fine or scared or … even broken."

Shigure was not satisfied with his answer. He glared and ran towards the Main House. However, he was stopped by a group of maids and a security guard. Despite their overpowering strength, Shigure tried to get in by pushing them off and yet he was stopped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Next scene is a retold version of a chapter from Volume 15)

Yuki just came back from school and went directly to Akito's room. As he went in, he was perplexed to see Akito, painting the room's walls with a Japanese writing brush, black.

"Akito?" Yuki looked into Akito's eyes and saw in them a broken soul. They looked crazy and unstable, as if he was in the brink of insanity. During the while, Akito ignored him, continuing his painting.

"Akito?" repeated Yuki.

He heard Akito murmur something, "My world…" and his voice grew louder and insane, "My world is pitch black! I am pitch black! Yuki should be pitch black too! Because we are the same…WE EXIST AND THIS WORLD IS PITCH BLACK BUT I DO EXIST!" During the break down, Akito grabbed the brush so hard it broke into half.

"A… Akito?"

She turned to him with a confusing look. She had a smile mixed with a scowl, an evil emotion erupting from her. Yuki was held back by fear. He wanted to know why and what happened that caused Akito to break down so suddenly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the whole room was done being painted, Yuki was frightened by it. It was pitch black and had a hostile aura. When Akito entered the room, Yuki braced himself for the worst. She had a grin on her pale face as she walked closer to Yuki. He coward back in fear and stepped back to the corner of a room.

"This world, my dear Yuki, is a world of shadows," she started with a hint of evil coming out of it, "It has no need for us… and no need for YOU. We are worthless beings in this black world…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shigure was worried. Once he was allowed to see Akito again, she was crazy. She yelled about the smallest thing and talked and acted as if happiness was out of the question and subject. When he held her, she hugged him back in the strangest of way as if a dangling creature was in his arms. It was strange… and dark… Her room, most of all, was what abashed him. Worst of all, she brought up the subject he feared the most.

"That day… Shigure… You promised me you'd come back, but you didn't…"

He didn't seem confused and ready to explain but Akito went on.

"Why did you leave me Shigure?" her voice was unwelcoming and mortifying. "You could've saved me from that 'woman' but you didn't come back." She came closer to where he was sitting. She held his shoulders with her small hands, caressing him in a loving way, but then…suddenly, a tight grip, digging her nails into his skin came with a painful sight.

Shigure tried to brush her off but she persisted, "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

"Akito I…!" He looked at her very bewildered. "Stop!"

Her nails stabbed his skin harder, "NO! You left me there!" She was crying now.

Shigure felt this urge to hold her tightly. Maybe that will make her stop. He followed his own advice and it worked. But instead, she tried with all her effort to get away from him as she cried and cried and cried hopelessly. "LET ME GO!" Her knuckles punched on him, trying hard to be free of him. But Shigure continued this and held her as long as he can, until she was tired. She was so tired, she fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: Very very dark. Poor Akito…I am so mean. Read and review. I'm sorry guys but I was listening to the song from the Fruits Basket soundtrack, "Mysterious Family" and I had an urge to write something dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

Disclaimer: Ah, chapter 3. Those of you who wanted a cookie here ya go! And here's some milk! (yen splashes milk at everyone) I do not own or claim any legal rights to Fruits Basket nor its characters and such. Oreo…I got to try that sometime. You want some ice cream? I know you do. Oh YES! OH YESSSSSSSSSSSS! OH YESSSSSSSSSSS read and review my fic. **SPOILERS EVERYONE. THERE ARE TONS OF SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! EVERY PARAGRAPH HERE IS A SPOILER! And an excessive use of the b-word is here.**

Rating T

Pairings: Shigure x Akito

Yen's ramblings of extreme thoughts part 2: So you made it to chapter 3 eh? I re read chapter 2 and it was GOOD but it wasn't as dark as I planned it to be. Maybe I should go on with more detail? I know right now I should be updating my other fic, but no one's reading it. Everyone's reading this new one so I am gonna update this one instead.

**Note:** Everyone says the Red hat belonged to Yuki, but in truth it originally belonged to Kyo, who dropped the hat and Yuki found it but Kyo wouldn't take it back since Yuki touched it and so Yuki kept it. In this fic, Kyo is wearing the hat but in volume 15 he wasn't, and Kyo wasn't really wearing the hat. You'll know what I am saying later on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3: Loneliness

As the years go by, dark secrets came to lurk. Akito became… distant. Everyone noticed this. Even Shigure can't be himself around her anymore. Their relationship has become nothing, and soon, they had forgotten about their feelings for each other. However, Shigure persisted on.

Everyday, he would have a hope that Akito will be healed from her wounds and move on with her life. She will one day continue growing mentally. Sure, it was impossible, but Shigure couldn't help but dream. But for the meanwhile, he will have to keep up a happy façade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Again, taken from Volume 15… Yuki's still a kid in here)

Yuki was lonely, he had nothing to do… Then he overheard a few women talk about a "cat child" staying outside in the cold winter night. Yuki decided to check this "cat child out". He left the house he was in to go to the front door where an orange-haired boy stood out in the cold, wearing winter clothes and a _red_ hat. Yuki approached closer to the boy with curious eyes. This must be the cat child. His hair really stood out. Yuki remembered thinking, _"Such a pretty orange color…"_

"Excuse me," Yuki alluded to the kid with a smile on his face. He was really hoping to be friends with the cat child.

The orange-haired boy looked at him with sharp orange eyes with his pupil slit like a cat's eye. He said, "You're the rat aren't you?"

Yuki was confused but answered anyways. "Y-yeah…"

For some reason, Yuki could feel an angry and dark aura that suddenly surrounded the orange-haired boy who clenched his fists, looking down at the ground and started yelling, "I won't forgive you… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! IT'S ALL THE RAT'S FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE THAT EVERYTHING…" His words suddenly died out. After that, he looked Yuki into the eye and said, "It would have been better…**IF YOU EVER EXISTED!**" Those strong words…confused Yuki a great deal. And it hurt him with a great deal. _So this is what Akito was saying…_

Yuki's eyes deepened in fear. _Everyone hates the rat. _Those words echoed by Akito in his mind. He was so afraid… and sad. His eyes… his existence… Everything… was so … cruel.

It wasn't long before the cat child turned around and ran off.

After what had transpired, Yuki ran back inside his house to find his mother.

"Mo… Mother!" he cried as he rubbed off his tears with his hands.

She turned around to face Yuki with glaring and cold eyes. He was so afraid that he didn't notice she was preparing to hit him.

His 'mother' hit him with the force of her hand. Her cold and hard skin sending a terrible force on his face.

Yuki found a swollen cheek on his face as he drew back in fear.

He looked at his mother as she uttered, "WHERE DID YOU WANDER OFF TO? HURRY UP AND GO BACK TO WHERE THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY IS! HURRY! WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE ME NOT ASHAMED THAN I ALREADY AM?"

Those words…

(To Akito's room!)

"Don't be mistaken…" Akito murmured in front of Yuki as he sat out of melancholic emotions in the black room.

"Just listen, this whole world is pitch-black. You're whole life will be pitch-black."

Tears started to stream down Yuki's face. _Everyone hates the rat._

Akito's face peered in his mind. Her expression was something devious and evil. Something frightening…

"There aren't any possibilities or hopes. You're going through life on a black road, so…Don't fool yourself and think, 'Someday, someone will save me'."

It was a lonely world. A lonely place… with a black road for you to follow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Present)

Shigure was visiting Akito as usual. They talked, as usual. He schemed, as usual. And he left, as usual.

After a boring time, Akito decided to wander around in the Main House, thinking she can encounter one of the Junishi.

However, she was wrong…

As Akito peered in a hallway, a Shoji door was open, leading to the room… of _that woman_.

How can she possibly end up here? Akito knew this place very well. Why didn't she take note of the signs that she was lead towards this place?

A very dark feeling swept through her.

_You're existence is meaningless. Your 'love' for the Junishi is a complete waste of time_. _They'd hate you and because of the 'bond' they'd hate you more. _

_The Junishi that you love so much, even Kureno and Shigure, will wish you were DEAD._

Akito maybe a "dark" figure of the world, but what is the person who caused her this pain?

In a moment, all that pain and fear was gone. But it was replaced by a stronger emotion. It was replaced by hate and anger. Akito's eyes burned with a passion of revulsion. She clenched her fists as all those memories come back.

_It is such a pity, that Akira left me with a child who has no meaning to this world whatsoever. You're only a child that's useless garbage that is simply preventing everyone to live so normally._

"I am not…" Akito called out silently. Her head dropped to gawk at the ground out of shame. She closed her eyes trying to stifle her tears.

But at the same time, gentle words swam in the sea of her depressing thoughts. _"You're not nothing…"_

"_I love you more than anything in the world."_

She abruptly opened her eyes. A memory she had forgotten came back. Akito is loved. _I am loved._

"I am loved," she muttered loudly.

"Who's there?" a hostile voice demanded.

Akito looked up to find _that woman_.

Ren grinned so cruelly. A dismal and sadistic look came through her pale features. "Well, if isn't Akito coming out from his dark world of nothingness."

Akito glowered at her especially at the "HIS dark world of nothingness" remark.

"Do you have anything to say Akito? Or maybe you're just SO pathetic!" She laughed sardonically, mocking Akito's very being.

Akito unexpectedly punched Ren in the eye, making her go back 4 steps, almost falling in the ground.

Ren brought herself back in balance and gritted her teeth with supreme rage. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She countered a punch on Akito so hard, her gum bled. (If Akito wasn't so healthy, no blood would have come out)

Akito used all her strength and pushed Ren against a wall and grasped her 'mother's neck, choking her. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH, BITCH!" (oooo)

Ren grabbed hold of Akito's wrists and started digging her nails into her own daughter's skin to inflict pain. Out of defiance, she stammered of what she could still breathe in, "D-…Do… you…really think…this will change a thing?"

Akito strangled her harder to shut her mouth up. "SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT THE JUNISHI HATED ME. BUT WOULD THAT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A CONCEITED BITCH? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Akito strangled with a harder grasp until she could hear a crunch in the woman's neck. However, she was interrupted by a pair of hands holding her back, pulling her away from Ren.

"LET ME GO! THAT BITCH NEEDS A LESSON!" She defied against those arms and kicked, wailed, and waved her arms frantically to free herself. But they still continued locking her. Akito turned her head to see who it was. It was Kureno, he looked very worn out and struggling very hard. "LET ME GO KURENO!"

Akito turned back to stare icily at Ren disdainfully.

Ren coughed a little bit and felt her neck for some pain. Then she smirked at Akito and said, "Go ahead and kill me. It will really make me happy. However, my own child calling me a bitch…IS SOMETHING UNFORGIVABLE!" She raised her hand to strike Akito but instead, it hit someone else.

Shigure (who apparently is wearing a suit) blocked Akito by going in front of her, taking the hit himself. Shigure's head was forced to face sideways because of the strike, revealing a bruise.

Akito became wide-eyed at the turn of events.

Ren too was very surprised. She did not expect to Shigure to come here and absent-mindedly defy her for punishing Akito.

"Shigure?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** A yes a cliff hanger for all of you. How nice of me. If you guys want to know why I post Yuki's past in here, it's simply to tell you of how much Akito can change because of Ren's bitchiness. I believe you can tell I love that word. Now click the button that says submit review.

V

V

V

V click dammit, click!


	4. Chapter 4: More than Just a Bond

**A/N:** So long lasts this story. I believe we're near our ending. When is the ending of this story you ask? Soon, and very soon. Not too soon I assume. Well I have no right whatsoever to the piece of art owned and created by Natsuki Takaya. Therefore, I am just a fanfic writer. **SHIGURE IS TERRIBLY OOC IN HERE!** Well… Not really…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: More, Than Just a Bond**

"Shigure?" Akito blurted out in a whisper. She expected another person to stop Ren from behind, but instead he took her beating.

From behind Akito was a very perplexed and appalled Kureno. As he observed from behind he could see Shigure's angry eyes. Seeing how all the racket is over, he relaxed his grip on Akito and soon let go of her, as he watched everything unfold.

"I'm sorry Ren-sama," Shigure stated with uneasiness, "But I simply couldn't allow it."

The other three could tell Ren was about to give off her "I'm gonna kill you for that" look, but instead she quickly changed her expression to a sneer as her eyes beamed with a vicious sense. "You _simply couldn't allow it_. That is a very well thought answer. But by judging your expression it's not that you _couldn't_ allow it. However the situation is that you _wouldn't_ allow it. If it was the truth that you _couldn't_ help it then maybe I would let you off the hook. But the real truth is, you let your own selfishness stop me because you simply _wouldn't_ allow it."

Shigure did not glare nor give off any hint of anger, but he kept a calm composure. It was unreadable and inscrutable. Meanwhile Akito was perplexed and dazed along with a dumbfounded Kureno.

Ren was dissatisfied with the dog's reaction. "What a pitiful being you are. You really need to learn your place Shigure."

_That bitch!_ Akito yelled in her mind. She felt this urge to defend Shigure from this wicked woman. Her body shook from aggression and uncontrollable fury. She was so blinded in rage that she didn't even notice when…

In a split second, Ren shoved Shigure aside, pushing him roughly to get to Akito.

She returned to that infamous smirk of hers and said very quickly, "What I believe is even more pitiful is someone who is hiding behind a man's back in order to protect herself from something she deserved." Gathering her power, Ren was about to strike her another blow to Akito but this time she bended her fingers to add in her sharp nails.

As Ren's hand (and nails) went in contact with Akito's left cheek, a few scratch marks tore her skin, revealing blood and a great amount of pain for Akito, causing her to shriek. Droplets of blood reached the wooden floor and stained Akito's yukata.

Akito fell backwards from this unexpected move but was (fortunately) caught by Kureno. He secures his arms around her weak body to let her regain her balance as he stared, horrified, at the scene. He held her close, thinking it would soothe her.

During the while, Shigure quickly stood up from his position and came to Akito's side, aghast at what her own mother had done.

"Very pathetic…"

Shigure ignored Ren for now and focused on Akito, who was covering her bleeding wound(s) with her hands, shutting her eyes tightly out of the pain.

"QUICK, KURENO! CALL HATORI!" Shigure yelled in panic.

Kureno nodded hastily and ran for Shigure's office. While Akito stayed with Shigure as he held her to help her numb out the pain.

"Akito-san! Are you alright?" Shigure asked demandingly. Akito didn't answer but liked the feeling of being in his arms while letting out tears of pain and harmful memories.

The intrigued Shigure was tempted to look at Ren's expression. _She's probably smirking her ass off right now._ _Wait a minute…_ Had Shigure just thought something wicked? Somehow, he had expected this anger after seeing Akito get hurt…

To Ren's dismay, she could notice Akito was taking in comfort from Shigure. No matter what she does, that confounded dog is always there to comfort her. And so, she left the scene, walking back to her room, and closing her Shoji screen with a great slam.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

PYON TO THE NEXT SCENE!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hatori placed a square patched band-aid over Akito's scratched cheek which was rubbed with anti-biotic ointment by Hatori. "Akito-san, I suggest when you come near Ren's area, please take Kureno with you." He turned to Shigure and Kureno, "Was Ren injured too?"

Before Kureno and Shigure could answer a "no", Akito spoke up, "Even IF she was I won't let you." With that she left with a scowl towards her room. Kureno was about to follow but then he was stopped by Shigure who held him back to stay with Hatori and Shigure himself to follow Akito.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

After hearing two knocks outside her Shoji, Akito screamed, "GO AWAY SHIGURE."

He was very shocked to hear that. Had he been not the person who helped her in her situation just awhile ago? And since when did she not require him when she is troubled by that witch? Or maybe … he's been replaced by Kureno… A spark of jealousy has a-flamed. Though he felt a little intimidated to, he slid open the Shoji and went inside. He walked towards her…

Akito was there scowling her ass off at him. "I thought I said…" But before she could finish, Shigure crouched down in front of her, brought her chin up to face him and kissed her. Not on the cheek, or anywhere innocent but on her feminine lips.

She returned the kiss but realizing she was still angry at being disobeyed at, she slapped Shigure on the face.

He felt taken back as he sat on the floor, but instead, he just rubbed his hand on his reddening cheek and smiled in a goofy way like he used to back when…. "Akito-san, I didn't think that was necessary."

She countered him with a hostile retort, "I didn't think that kiss was necessary either."

He continued his silly façade. "I'm sorry Akito-san." And then he turned and to leave.

_What was that? He just left…_ Before he could turn his back on her, Akito yelled, "WAIT."

He twisted back around to her wonderingly.

She continued where she left off, "Thank you Shigure-san. It's been a long time since you were there for me when _that woman_ was there."

He nodded his head in response and sat back down in front of her.

"I thought you were going to leave," she hinted at.

Shigure smiled mischievously. There was a long pause before he can answer. "Was I?"

Akito gave out an exasperated sigh. Just a day ago, Akito had asked Kureno that why does Shigure keep coming back. Kureno was oblivious and answered as if he had no right to come back. Of course no one understands, except for Akito and Shigure. They both know why. Ever since they were children they knew. Her thoughts pondered more into old times.

Shigure was uneasy at the look of Akito. She looked sad and disappointed at the same time, obviously at her thoughts. _What was she thinking about?_ It was also awkward to sit just there with silence. So with an unconscious temptation, he leaned forwards her again, kissing her once more.

Akito was bewildered after being disrupted from her train of thought… But this kiss… This kiss… it brought back a memory that was so sweet. His soft and welcoming lips were warm and loving to hers. Shigure had kissed her many times, but this one reminded her of her first. And it was very comforting to know he hadn't forgotten. (Of course he didn't)

Soon that kiss evolved into something more, something that brought both "lovers" a fond feeling of being together once more…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just like life, blissful moments would fleetingly pass. Yes, they had made love. And yes, they're both in each other's arms. But just like always, Shigure leaves. Before Akito could awaken from her slumber, Shigure headed off to exit the Main House and back into his own.

Meanwhile a dream of a past childhood…

"Shigure, do you like me?"

Shigure simply answered by whispering into her hear, "I think of you always, that's a fact."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yen's ramblings:** YIKES ultra fluffiness. I am not good with romance. This fic is intentionally dark but I decided, "Hey! This is an Akigure, or Shikito, fic so why not put up a chapter dedicated to them? The last section was taken from the manga. HA Spoilers again. I am sorry for my chapters being short. When I type it up it feels like a few years passed...


	5. Chapter 5: Was it All Worth It?

**A/N:** **I am sorry to say this is the last chapter**. Just a warning though, the ending isn't happy and it kind of leaves a cliffhanger since the manga isn't done yet and I don't want to say anything that can conclude to the ending. Here's Oreos and milk for you guys! (Yen splashes everything on everyone). By the way, this chapter is kind of like a "filler" chapter, or more of a "ranting in the mind because I have nothing else to bitch about" thing.

**Thank you for the reviews. I apologize to Ice Illuser, Asura Omni, Childlike Empress, Anbu Faia, CharriXD, and Polgara-Nightwings. I have betrayed you all! And thank you for the kind reviews!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Was it All Worth It?**

Like the endearing flowers which wilt out of months, Akito's mental stability is wilting as far as the years go. She keeps telling herself, that her bond will stay the same and that her Junishi will come back to her.

However, after an intriguing conversation with Ren 2 weeks after their fight, she must ask herself, "Was it all worth it?"

Even if she _is_ capable of forcing the Junishi to stay with her, what will she do? Will Akito live with them through the end of her days? Pondering through it, is it worth it to scar everyone's hearts just for one selfish, temporary success? This thought of course, is trying to break into the hard block of skull that protects Akito's brain.

"_Once you do get them to live with you, what will be your happiness? Will it be in vain? What will you do with them? Make them stay by your side? To do what? Everything you do is pointless Akito. Pointless and Worthless are your efforts."_ Ren's words stayed in her mind. Obviously, Akito went berserk again after hearing that. But once she thought about it alone in her room, what is the worth in all she tried to do?

Everything is just… pointless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Flash back when Akito was 5 years old and when Shigure was 11)_

Akito joyously laughed along as she tried desperately to tackle Shigure, but he always managed to catch her with his arms and lift her from the ground.

"Give up Akito-san, you can't win against me!" Shigure laughed in victory.

Akito's childish laughs could be heard all over the main house.

She kept on persisting as she struggled from Shigure's arms. "I won't give up Shigure! I'll keep on trying, even if you say it's pointless!" She exclaimed optimistically while trying to prevent Shigure from tickling her. Akito's legs kept kicking Shigure's stomach and abdomen, but her kicks were to soft and week.

Until finally, Shigure was able to seize Akito and tickled her until she fell on the ground of her garden, laughing out loud.

"Fine I give up!" Akito squealed while cackling cheerfully.

Shigure stopped what he was doing and grinned as he wearily sat on the ground next to Akito, trying hard not to crack up. "I told you Akito-san!"

Akito quickly sat up and looked at Shigure with a serious face, but happy eyes. She claimed, "It was worth it anyways, wasn't it Shigure?"

"What's the worth in it?" asked Shigure jokingly, playing along with Akito. She was such a baby that took things so seriously.

"If I gave up, we wouldn't have that much fun!" She giggled in such a cute way that Shigure made a face as if he wanted to hug her so tightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I still believe in that memory,_ thought Akito. If she really did think all her doings and commitments were worth it, she can see the end of it.

Even though it means hurting people for her selfish wants, she will go on without giving up. Just like how Shigure can keep on hoping they can change for the good, she won't just stand there and trust in her enemies like when she did when Ren engraved those dark words in her. The last time she got that mistake, changed her life so drastically. This time, Akito won't allow Ren to do further harm to her from now on. Her bond, their bond, is real, and it will go on whether they like it or not.

And if she can, and if she wills it, Akito will make sure that Shigure would know of her feelings for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Disclaimer:** Very short eh? Well this IS the last chapter. I might write another bonus chapter after this, but I'm not so sure. This whole story is all about ranting about Shigure and Akito so don't go complaining that I didn't do my best for the ending. I just want to say, the only reason why it took me awhile to write this because I JUST starting writing this 1 hour ago. I didn't think of continuing it since I lost interest in Fruits Basket. Instead, I found an obsession with InuYasha. Well goodbye everyone! Have fun with the milk and cookies and Cap'n Crunch I left on the table!


End file.
